canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gérard The Grasshopper
Gérard the grasshopper is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him He is a 2 foot and 3 inch tall anthromorisapian grasshopper with brownish-green skin, a tuft of red hair with bangs that comes down to the tip of his forehead, and brown eyes. None of his family members are known, but his girlfriend is Katheryn the butterfly. He was born on December 13, 1133, in Kaluka Forest, and his Astrological sign is Sagittarius. Gérard has over 100+ years of experience in gathering food and keeping secrets, so hanging out with friends, going on adventures, and collecting food are his favorite hobbies. He is a friendly, outgoing, cheerful, and positive food collector and secret keeper, who always speaks in a gentle tone of voice when comforting someone who is upset or in tears and sniffling, accepts people for who they are, keeps spoken serious secret confidential issues to himself and has written personal recorded information about an identifiable individual in the safe place of a locked file cabinet, and never reveals them at all to people who don't need it or prying eyes who want to know because he always keeps his promise of being expected to keep the secret forever and not tell anyone because someone entrusted it to him. Even though, he is willing to and is very good at keeping serious secrets, he always has an urge to want to tell a fun secret that you’re going to surprise someone with where you know you only have to keep it for a certain length of time because he is easily excited and can't wait for them to happen. Powers and abilities Bug bite - His teeth glow white and grow slightly longer, as he then bites an opponent Flying slamming tackle - A physical attack where he jumps up high, charges toward the enemy on the next turn and launches himself at an opponent by flying towards them at full speed to swoop down on them and hitting them with a full-body attack, then he gently drops onto them with his full body weight, as he falls forward onto the opponent by crushing them beneath his body Pluck - He snatches a stolen item the opponent is holding and returns it to its rightful owner Struggle - His body becomes surrounded in an aura of red energy to inflict damage on an opponent, but he can only use if none of his other moves are usable, usually due to a lack of the energy required to use them Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar (girlfriend), Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Metallix, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Gérard the grasshopper 4.png Gérard the grasshopper 3.png Gérard the grasshopper 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Anthro characters Category:Brown characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kaluka